Quads
by ZareEraz
Summary: It's no surprise when Yuri Katsuki moves to Russia to be with his fiancé and to skate competitively with him, but it's a surprise when Otabek Altin comes to St. Petersburg as well, apparently following Yurio. And they all end up in the same apartment together, compliments of a meddling Victor. Quad jumps aren't the only difficult things these skaters have to deal with now.
1. Skate One: Moving In

A/N: ZareEraz here! I blew threw Yuri on Ice! in a day and fell in love with just about everyone on the show. Victor x Yuri is my fav, but I can't deny that I love Otabek x Yurio as well, so I'm writing a fic about it! :3 Not sure how long this one will go, but I'm going to have fun no matter how long it turns out to be and I hope you do too. Rated M for stuff in later chapters. Happy Reading!

Second Note: Quads, or a quad relationship is a ployamory relationship where four people have romantic feelings or friendships with each other. It commonly describes a love relationship between two couples and takes the form of a square (in reference to a love triangle), in which all four people have a romantic relationship with each other. It usually implies that each of the four people have a sexual relationship with the other three, but can refer to a relationship where two people are independently linked to two others. The relationships are normally friendships, though romantically involved. In this case, all four skaters have friendships with each other but Victor x Yuri and Otabek x Yurio are the main ones. I plan to do some flopping between the pairs, but not all of it will be sexual.

EDIT: I totally forgot that Yurio owns a cat so I've added that in. I've also taken it upon myself to name his cute kitty Dasha, meaning "kingly" or "posses well," since said kitty doesn't have a name as far as I know. She's also a girl since I thought that would be cute as well! :3 Nyan-nyan!

Quads

Skate One: Moving In

"How the HELL did this happen?!" Yuri (or "Yurio") Plisetsky shouted with his signature pissed-off look, glaring at the duplex he was currently standing in. The Russian Punk was dressed in his typical attire of his blue baseball jacket over his black, zip-up hoodie over his practice clothes with sneakers and black pants, having just come from practice at the rink in St. Petersburg.

And the one who'd dragged him from the rink earlier than expected was none other than Victor Nikiforov, douche bag, and all because Yuuri Katsuki had flow in that afternoon from Japan to move in with his fiancé.

"Isn't this great, Yurio!?" Victor gushed, hugging his lover excitedly as Yurio growled at the both of them. He hadn't changed from being at the rink either, his tan trench coat thrown over his black shirt and jogging pants. "Now I get to see Yuratchka all the time!" Japanese Yuuri blushed and apologized to the moody teen.

"I'm sorry about this Yurio." The raven said, pushing his hand against Victor's face to get the blonde to give him some space. "He's just excited. We haven't seen each other for three months – not since he moved back to Russia."

"Yeah that's great and all," The younger blond retorted sarcastically, "But get your love-dovey faces out of mine!" He folded his arms crossly, stomping his foot on the hardwood flooring of the apartment. "And do one more thing for me…TELL ME WHY THE HELL I'M HERE!?"

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea for all four of us to room together!~" Victor let go of Yuuri to clap his hands together excitedly. "It's convenient, we're close to the rink and we're all friends now!" Victor paused in his little explanation to correct himself. "Or we're going to be anyway!~" He shrugged with a smile on his face.

"I'm not friends with you or you!" Yurio pointed grumpily at the pair and the Japanese Yuuri placed a hand behind his head and started acting sheepish because he thought they were friends or some load of shit like that. "I'm going to turn you into borscht in competition as many times at is takes to pound your names and records into dust!" The young blonde paused in his rant to take a deep breath, trying to calm himself just a titch. "The only one I'm friends with here is Otabek…and I STILL don't get why he's here in the first place either!"

"Oh, Yurio! You're so funny!" Victor was running his mouth again, pissing off the young Russian even more. "Otabek came to St. Petersburg to be with you, of course!~ He told me himself!" Yurio started blushing, as his rink mate winked at him, a smirk on that stupid heart-mouth of his, the light pink coloration showing vividly on his ice pale skin. He whirled on the Kazakh skater standing behind him, wearing jeans and a hoodie and looking quite at ease, leaning against four people's worth of luggage and moving boxes. Well…half the pile was Victor's alone and the other three's stuff made up the rest.

"Is that true!?" The blonde snapped, knowing that Otabek would be getting a kick out of the whole situation even if his face didn't show it. Sure enough, there was a glint in those dark eyes.

"Mmhm." The other man's only embellishment on the noise was a nod, keeping to his stoic nature. Yurio blushed even deeper, flattered and embarrassed that the Kazakh had come all that way just for him…but this wasn't something he wanted to share with _those_ two! The blonde glared at the other couple again, torn between being in a bad mood and being at least a little nice in front of his tentative boyfriend. (It's not like they'd been dating long or were really romantic or anything like that, he just enjoyed being with Otabek and the other man felt the same way.)

"Well…that's…cool. I guess." Yurio shrugged, trying to act cool even though he was touched. The blonde saw Otabek give a small smile in response to his shrug, probably thinking he was _cute_ or something disgusting like that. What he didn't see was that Yuri and Victor were also smiling (the latter's smile a little bit perverted as he plotted delicious things for his self-appointed charges).

"Now! Let's unpack!~" Victor declared, his excitement punctuated by his dog's (rare) cheerful barking, the poodle jumping up and down a little enthusiastically.

"Do we have to keep the dog? I have a cat you know." Yurio grumbled. As if on cue, his cat, little Dasha, meowed from her carrier. Victor's demeanor changed drastically, his good mood evaporating as he advanced on the teen with evilly narrowed eyes and a small smile on his lips, leaning so far into his space that the blonde was pushed into a backbend just to keep the threatening face out of his own.

"The dog's more important than you." Victor started, "If you don't want to stay with my adorable Makkachin then I'll dump your ass in the snow."

"Fine! Dump me in the snow! I didn't want to live here anyway!" Yurio argued back with his usual bad attitude, pushing his body upright and then forward, forcing Victor into a backbend this time. He started to stomp towards the door to go back to his old apartment when Otabek grabbed his arm, halting the teen with his incredible arm strength. Yurio gave the man a confused look (mingled with anger, of course) and then Otabek said something that blew him out of the water.

"I like the dog." The blonde's jaw dropped in astonishment and Otabek dragged him back into the commons area of the apartment with little fuss (because Yurio was still in shock that his boyfriend had agreed to stay so readily) and threw his arm around the shorter man's shoulders, holding him in place. Yurio was blushing again, but only slightly this time at having Otabek so familiar with him.

"Then it's all settled!~" Victor declared, back in a good mood. "Now, for the quick grand tour since I want to spend some time with my Yuuri!~" The Japanese man blushed, still shy about their relationship, but Victor skipped over the man's embarrassment to keep yammering on. "This duplex has two floors and Yurochka and I are taking the bottom floor master bedroom. There's a kitchen, living room and bathroom on this floor and two rooms upstairs with a smaller bathroom." Victor pointed to the large open area that held the kitchen and living room area that they were standing in and then hooked a thump towards the master bedroom that was in a little hall by the kitchen. "I want these boxes out of the living room tonight and have everyone unpacked and set up in the next few days, got it?" That threatening smile was back.

"You're the one who's got the most shit!" Yurio complained, finally getting back to his grumpy self.

"You two are upstairs. Yurio, I had your bed moved over and put upstairs already and Otabek, I hope that you won't mind but I bought you one and had it installed already.

"That's fine." The man replied, not flinching at the Russian's tendency to dictate the way things were going to be. "I was going to stay in a hotel until I figured things out, so I don't have any furniture with me."

"Well, good! Have fun you two!~" Victor swept out of the room and into the bedroom, carrying a box that apparently held sheets because then he was calling for his Yuri to help him put them on.

"I hope that we'll have a good time together." The Japanese Yuuri bowed formally like they did in his country and smiled at the other pair before making his way into their bedroom, the dog trotting behind him. The room seemed suddenly less full, the empty walls and shelves in the apartment just waiting to be filled with the presence of four men (and Victor's shitload of crap). Yurio finally felt like he could take a breath (now that he didn't have to argue with Victor).

"Well, geez. At least he didn't try to make us sleep in the same bed, that asshole."

"I think that would've been fun." Otabek replied. And that was the second time that Yurio had gaped at him within the last five minutes. Without waiting for a reply (not that he was going to get one anytime soon since Yurio's brain had shut down temporarily), the Kazakh man unwrapped his arm from around the blonde, picked up his traveling duffle bag and two of his boxes and walked across the living room to the stairs and then ascended to the second floor.

When Yurio's normal brain functions returned and he finally realized that he was alone, he decided to actually take a look around and found that the place wasn't half bad. If he looked up from the currently empty living room, Yurio could see the balcony that marked the edge of the second level and the stairs leading up there rode along the far wall. The upstairs was situated over the kitchen area and master bedroom mostly, but was hanging over the living room as well. The walls were painted white and the kitchen and hall floors were hardwood and tope carpet extended from the living room and up the stairs and Yurio had to assume the upstairs was carpeted as well. It wasn't a horrible place to live and Victor must've been paying a fortune to keep this place (Yurio would later find out that everyone would had to pitch in for rent – which was fair but would piss him off anyway). He sighed and grabbed his practice bag and a few boxes of his own (Victor had taken it upon himself to draw an angry chibi face on all of his stuff, for which he would pay later) and started to head upstairs.

The upstairs was considerably smaller than the first floor, but still nice. There was an open area with room for a couple couches, like a personal sitting room and it seemed like Otabek had already taken over the room closest to the stairs, on the right side, so Yurio had to guess that his room was the one on the left, directly above the kitchen and next to the bathroom. The Russian sighed and walked into his new room, dropping his boxes and bag on the floor and flopped down on his bare bed and mattress. He threw his arm over his face, exhausted but just about everything that had happened to him that day.

"What the hell…?" He mumbled to himself, still unable to believe that he'd been roped into this huge ass mess.

A/N: And that's all for now! Let me know what you think! ;3


	2. Skate Two: Sense of Normalcy

A/N: ZareEraz here! I've got a quick update for you because I can't leave these guys alone! Let me know what you think in the review section and I'll be sure to update soon! Happy Reading! :3

Second Note: To differenticate between Yuris, I will now spell Katsuki's name as Yuuri and Plisetsky will stay Yuri or be written as Yurio, depending on whose perspective I'm writing from. I found this issue when I was writing in Otabek's perspective because he'd call both Yuris "Yuri." I've also edited the first chapter to reflect this change. Thanks for the support guys! :3

Skate Two: Sense of Normalcy

It had been about three weeks since they'd all moved in together and Otabek didn't know what counted for normal in other skater dorms/households (he'd never roomed with anyone in Canada, Russia or America) but he definitely knew that things weren't normal in his new home. And it mostly involved Victor Nikiforov grabbing Yuuri Katsuki's – or katsudon, as Yuri likes to call him when he's feeling mean – butt. It took a little time for Otabek to get used to the pair's antics but now it was a little funny, especially since Victor liked to do it while Yuuri was doing other things…like cleaning or skating or cooking. Cooking seemed to be his favorite time to grope his fiancé. And when they were in front of the Kazakh and his boyfriend – that was his other favorite time, as Otabek was now learning, currently watching Victor sneakily walk up behind Yuuri while he was cooking… _and_ in front of the Kazakh man – so double points for him. The Russian creeped up behind his fiancé as Otabek watched from the barstool counter, head in his hand and waited for the inevitable.

Victor smacked his hands on the backs of Yuuri's thighs and sensually dragged his fingers up the younger skater's legs and butt before wrapping his arms around the raven's waist.

"Vitya! S-s-stop it!" Yuuri was stammering, which meant he was really caught off guard, nearly spilling the beef, onions and sauce he was simmering over the stove. "I'm cooking and we-we've got two other people in here!" The Japanese man was blushing furiously as Victor kissed his neck.

"But they already know pretty much everything by this point, Yuratchka. No need to hide it." Otabek had to admit, it was hot, seeing just how into Yuuri Victor was. He'd wish that his Yuri would be like that sometimes, but the young skater was prickly most of the time, and could barely handle kissing as it was. But those were some of the things that were so cute about him, but his reluctance and short temper could make things quite difficult.

Yuuri yelped again, and the Kazakh man could only assume that Victor was now groping someplace more intimate, judging by where Victor's hands were now. Otabek graciously looked away, but that didn't mean he couldn't hear anything.

"Victor! Stop!" The raven gasped.

And that's when Yuri spoke up, shouting from the couch in the living room where he'd been watching a movie, hollering so loud the neighbors could probably hear him.

"ARE YOU GROPING EACH OTHER AGAIN?! GET A ROOM ALREADY!" Otabek plugged his ears as the outburst occurred, prepared for such an outcome.

"Aw…the little kitten ruined the mood." Victor sighed and let go of his lover.

"I am not a kitten, damn you!" Yuri growled, flipping around and jumping up on the couch, one foot planted in the cushions and the other propped up on the back of the sofa, holding and angry fist in the air.

"Oh, thank god." Yuuri sighed, as he calmed down again. Victor and Yuri got into a fight, well…more of a fight on Yuri's end and ruthless teasing on Victor's end and the Japanese Yuuri quickly finished cooking the beef and checked on the rice in the cooker to see if it was done. "Otabek, could you grab four bowls for me?" The raven turned his head and smile and the Kazakh, still cheerful even though he was a little flustered.

"Hm." Otabek nodded, getting out off of his bar stool and walked around the counter into the kitchen proper, ducking to avoid a pillow thrown by Yuri that missed Victor's head by a narrow margin due to the older blonde's reflexes. He still didn't know the kitchen very well, so Otabek ended up opening most of the cabinets to find the bowls, and when he did he handed them to his roommate and Yuuri just smiled at him, fixing his skewed glasses when he noticed that Victor's antics had made them tilt a little.

"Thanks." Yuuri said.

"Welcome." Otabek waited by the other man, watching him use the rice paddle to scoop and form the sticky rice in two of the four bowls. He had told the Kazakh that he was making something called gyūdon, the beef dish of something called donburi, and it smelled really good. Otabek had never really had Japanese cuisine, so Yuuri wanted to make him some, but he wasn't allowed to make his favorite katsudon because it was something that he only got to eat on special occasions or winning a competition. Victor make sure of it too, so the Japanese man had resorted to another type of donburi. After forming the rice, he used cooking chopsticks to place chunks of beef on top and carefully poured some of the sauce/onion mix on top of that, making two complete bowls.

"Did you want a raw egg on the top? My mother taught me to make them that way, but you don't have to have one if you don't want it." Yuuri asked, walking over to the fridge to pull out a carton of eggs.

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"Okay." Yuuri was still smiling and handed Otabek his bowl before cracking and egg and dripping it over his own dinner. Right as he finished tossing his egg's shell, the Japanese man turned and saw something that Otabek didn't see, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder and pushing him down a little. The Kazakh heard a _fwoop_ as Yuuri caught something and when the hand on his shoulder disappeared he found that the other man had caught the second pillow from the couch, thrown by the other Yuri as he kept fighting his rink mate.

"Stop it you two! Or you're not getting dinner!" He interrupted the fight by shaking the pillow at the pair before picking up the first one on the floor and throwing it back.

"Oh no! Yuuri's dinner!~" Victor slapped his hands to his cheeks dramatically and ducked the oncoming pillows. The older man gracefully leapt across the room, avoiding hitting Otabek who was making his way back to his seat and planted a sloppy kiss right on his fiance's mouth, stealing Yuuri's bowl from the counter.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Yuri was still yelling but Victor ignored him.

"Thanks, dorogaya moya." He said with a smile. Otabek was beginning to understand a little Russian, every since his Yuri had taken it upon himself to explain the pet names that Victor called his Yuri. If he was remembering correctly, that phrase was Russian for "my dear."

"That's mine." Yuuri pointed to the bowl in Victor's hands as the kiss ended, leaving his face just as flushed as when he was being felt up.

"It's mine now!" The older man danced away before Yuuri could reclaim his dinner, and the raven just sighed, taking it upon himself to fill the last two bowls for himself and the other Yuri. Victor sat next to Otabek, lazing gracefully on his stood as Yuri leapt over the couch to get his own dinner, pissed about being the last one to the counter.

"Fork please." Otabek asked as Yuri passed him to get to the kitchen. The blonde scoffed at the request, but reached into the silverware drawer to pull out two forks and two sets of chopsticks, keeping one for as tossing the other to Otabek, leaving the chopsticks for Yuuri and Victor, his small thoughtfulness earning him a smile from Yuuri.

"Wipe that look off your face." Yuri growled, grabbing his bowl and whirling around the counter to sit on Otabek's other side before shoveling his food in. Yuuri was blushing from embarrassment again as he cracked another egg to replace his stolen one and then he and Victor clapped their hands together and said a Japanese word that Otabek had recently learned basically meant, "thanks for the food."

"Itadakimasu!" They chanted before digging in as well.

"Vkusno!" Victor declared after taking his first bit. Otabek knew that word was Russian for "delicious" and smiled to himself in accomplishment as he took his first bite. It was vkusno. He was happy with the way the food tasted and they all ate happily (for the most part, considering Yuri's disposition).

After clean up was done, Yuri went back to watching his movie on the couch and Otabek joined him there, letting the shorter man lounge against him as they watched. The Kazakh man began to gently stroke his boyfriend's hair and knew that Yuri liked what he was doing when the Russian didn't complain or acknowledge his actions. The absence of movement and words meant that Yuri liked casual touches, as Otabek had some to understand. The only thing his boyfriend did do was snuggle into his chest a little deeper before falling still again. Victor and the other Yuuri were doing something similar on the other couch, both pairs of eyes glued to the flat screen while Victor sipped on a glass of his favorite wine. The evening passed peacefully until the Russian and Japanese man started to kiss again, and that's when Yuri started growling again, pissed off that the pair was "at it again." And that was a cue for bedtime.

"Goodnight, boys!" Victor called as he and Yuuri retreated to their room.

"Shove that up your ass." Yuri growled, shutting the TV off and stalking towards the stairs.

"Good night." Otabek replied, saying it for the both of time. Japanese Yuri nodded in reply and the bedroom door shut behind them a few moments later.

"Are you coming?" Yuri called, from halfway up the stairs, grabbing Otabek's attention. He nodded in reply and made his way up the stairs, catching up to his boyfriend. And that's when the thought struck him, watching the blonde's butt ascend the stairs a few steps above him, almost perfectly eye level… _what would happen if I touched Yuri like Victor touches his Yuuri?_ He just had to try it now. Hesitating for only a moment, until the blonde was safely on the second floor (the Kazakh man didn't need Yuri falling down the stairs if he took the grope badly) Otabek's hands shot out and squeezed the toned muscles of his boyfriend's ass. He could literally see the shivers travel up the younger man's spine and he choked out a gasp, frozen mid-step. The dark haired man squeezed again and waited for the blonde to blow up at him, which he did, but only after a dark blush as completely covered his face and neck.

"Don't touch my ass!" Yuri yelped, and jumped away from his boyfriend, his voice so loud that everyone in the house heard him and Victor's laugher came floating up from the downstairs.

"Get a room!~" The other Russian teased, repeating Yuri's earlier snap, laughing loudly again.

"Don't give them ideas like that!" Yuuri's voice joined Victor's. He was probably blushing just as much as Otabek's Yuri was.

"You're one to talk, dorogaya moya!" The Russian laughed again. "They're going to do it anyway!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHITFACE!" The younger blonde snarled back. "And you!" He whirled and pointed at Otabek, embarrassment and anger written all over his face.

"You liked it." The Kazakh interrupted his rant before he could even start. And Yuri blushed deeper, confirming the man's statement by actions alone. The blonde didn't know what to say for a moment, clearly flustered just as much as Japanese Yuuri had been before dinner when Victor groped him.

"Don't do it while they're around!" The reply finally came with much sputtering before Yuri stomped off to his room and slammed the door shut. Otabek was left alone on the balcony, smiling to himself.

"He didn't say no." The man went off to bed, content with his actions.

Yep. Things were definitely not quite normal in that apartment. But that was okay.

A/N: And there you go! Don't forget to review! See you all later! :3


	3. Skate Three:The Wee Hours of the Morning

A/N: ZareEraz here! Another quick update! Yay! This one has lemons in and that's why this fic had a M rating! If you don't like...don't read. You've been warned. But for those of you who are crazy like me, I hope I do this couple justice. They're just too cute for me to leave alone! 3 Happy Reading!

Skate Three: The Wee Hours of the Morning

Yuuri felt himself waking up, even while he was still trying to sleep. The Japanese man blinked his eyes open blearily, trying to focus on the clock sitting on his dresser. After a few minutes of trying, his brain fuzzy from sleep, he finally could read it. It was 3:27 in the morning. He groaned and flopped back on his pillow. He hated that it took his brain forever to adjust to time zones…a month and a half into his stay in Russia and he would still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night because his brain was telling him it was morning. It was 7:27 in Hatsetsu, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Can't sleep?" A sleepy voice asked next to his ear. Yuuri looked over to see Victor waking up, rubbing his eyes cutely, half his face obscured by Makkachin's floppy ear as the dog laid all over him.

"Did I wake you? Sorry." Yuuri apologized, brushing Makkachin's ear off his fiancé's face and softly cupping his cheek.

"Its fine," Victor replied through a yawn. "Something wrong?" He drawled.

"No. It's morning in Japan." Victor nodded, completely understanding. Being an international skater was difficult with all the time zone shifts and sometimes they all just ended up being messed up for a bit. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep when you're awake." The Russian argued. Yuuri scoffed at him.

"I beg to differ." He smiled.

"Heeeeey…that's mean!" Victor whined, snuggling into the covers a little more, making himself a cocoon. He looked like he really was going to fall asleep again but then his head popped out of the blankets suddenly, eyes wide and awake. "I've got a great idea!~ It'll make us go to sleep really fast!"

"Uh oh…" Victor's "great ideas" tended to be some surprising or scandalous…or _both_. But before Yuuri could say anything else, Victor was kissing him, licking his lips until the raven opened his mouth, letting their tongues entangle hotly. Yuuri could feel his tired body start to heat up quickly, his normal waking restraint and defenses nonexistent in his exhausted state. Victor's hands snaked through the covers to find his lover's body and Yuuri shivered as he felt soft caresses on his stomach as fingers wiggled under his shirt. His breathing was heavy as they both parted for air and Yuuri returned the favor and let his hands drift across Victor's shoulders and chest before wrapping then around his back. Their lips touched again, mingling in the heat of their sudden arousal, but they were interrupted before they could get any further.

Makkachin, sensing that both bed mates were moving, woke, jumped over Victor from his side of the bed and up shoved his cute face into theirs, licking both Victor and Yuuri excitedly.

"Ah!" Yuuri yelped, startled by the second tongue attacking his face and Victor

"Makkachin, I love you, but down please." Victor sighed, sad that the mood had been ruined. The poodle barked softly once, before cheerfully jumping off the bed and padding over to his secondary bed, a huge pillow that served as a sleeping face when the bed was otherwise occupied by activities that didn't involve sleeping. Yuuri chuckled at the dog while he walked around and around his bed a few times before finding the perfect spot to lay down in and curled up to go to sleep again. After all, it was the middle of the night.

Now that the bed held just themselves…it was time to get back to business.

"Where were we?" Victor smiled sexily, trying to get the mood back.

"I believe you were kissing me breathless." Yuuri replied, leaning up and placing soft kiss on his lover's cheek.

"Oh, you're such a tease." Victor purred.

"Only with you." It was true. Besides putting on a show while skating, Yuuri could only really tease and flirt with Victor and even that had taken weeks of _practice_ to get used to, but even he got shy still. Like right then, when the blonde started palming his growing erection through his pajama pants. "Oh! Victor…" He moaned, a furious blush flaming on his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling pleasure shoot through his spine. His back arched as Victor kissed him breathless again, and Yuuri could feel a smile on his lips as he did so.

"You got hard awfully fast, dorogaya moya." The Russian whispered hot in his ear, his tongue flicking out to lick the sensitive spot right behind Yuuri's earlobe. He pressed his hand against the raven's groin, a little firmer, a little faster, and Yuuri couldn't help but buck his hips into his fingers, loving the friction. Not wanting to be the only one being pleasured, the raven skated his hands down his lover's back and ass and through the haze of his lust filled brain, found the blonde's hardness. He just as aroused as Yuuri himself was.

"You too, anata." Yuuri slipped into Japanese, his brain instantly supplying his country's version of "darling."

"Guilty." Victor smiled sheepishly, rubbing his arousal against Yuuri's hand. His pale cheeks were flushed down, his lips red and swollen from kissing. He looked beautiful no matter what he was doing, but in moments like these, Yuuri thought that his love was at his most beautiful. Sometimes he couldn't believe that such a man blew through his life, changed it, and then wanted him forever. It was almost like a dream. One that he never wanted to wake up from.

"Yuratchka…you've got something on your mind…" Victor's voice dropped low, almost reaching the deepness of his threatening voice. Clearly he was not pleased that Yuuri's mind had drifted.

"Uh…I…ano…ummmm…" Caught between English and Japanese, the man couldn't even form a coherent sentence

"We can't have you wandering off too far." Victor's voice turned into a hot whisper, his breath ghosting across the raven's burning cheeks. "Let me pull you back…" The whisper traveled down the man's jaw and then neck, coming to rest on his chest. His shirt was pulled up, exposing the firm lines of his torso and Victor's mouth attached itself to one of his nipples, licking sensually.

"Ah! Victor!" Yuuri's eyes squeezed shut again and he succumbed to the new sensations traveling across his body. Each lick and suck sent pleasure shooting down into his groin, his erection still occupied by his lover's firm hand rubbing against him. He wasn't going to last much longer if Victor kept this up. So he decided to take things into his own hands…that way…Victor could at least finish around the same time as well.

Yuuri reached down and smacked his fiancé's hand away from his crotch, earning him a startled noise from Victor, and then he simultaneously bucked up into the blonde's hips and pulled down on his pelvis at the same time, connecting their desires with a hard thrust. A deep groan came out of Victor's throat, the wild noise sparking a spike in Yuuri's own pleasure. He desired sounds like that because he was the only one who could make his Vitya come undone like that, the only one who could fulfill those desires that Vitya had – the blonde had told him that himself. It was both humbling and ego-boosting to know that he had that much control over someone who was desired by many people. And he wanted to keep it that way.

Yuuri hotly rubbed their erections together through their pants, undulating his hips and putting all his effort into being sexy, to make his Vitya come undone even more. Victor groaned again, pushing down into Yuuri's bucking hips, placing delicate kisses on the raven's chest before taking his lips in a passionate kiss once again.

"I'm…close…" He panted when he broke away and Yuuri was glad because he was too.

"M-me…too! Vic…tor!" He gasped, receiving a sharp buck and then a sensual grind from Victor's hips. Their erections pressed together, the friction delicious and sinful. Almost…it was almost too much…but then…not enough at the same time…Victor's hand traveled up Yuuri's arm and entangled with his fingers tightly. The raven squeezed back just as hard, his eyes shut tightly as he neared release. Almost…so close…Yuuri threw his free arm around Victor's shoulders, his fingers gripping the blonde's platinum hair, his lips messily connecting with Victor's as he violently bucked up into his hips. Victor responded by thrusting down harshly, his tongue slithering into the raven's mouth, completely undoing him.

Yuuri came hard, moaning and biting his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out, trying to be quiet as much as possible as his body was flooded with pleasure and release, the heat that had coiled in his stomach and groin dispersing across his skin in indescribable tingles. He knew that his face was flushed and embarrassed and that he was breathing and moaning like some wanton creature, but hearing his Vitya groaning out his name, staring at him with those ocean eyes as he came was worth all the embarrassment in the world.

"Oh…my Yuratchka…so beautiful…"Yuuri could see that Victor was riding out his own orgasm and let his hand that had been tangled in the blonde's hair softly stroke his neck and back as they both started to come down from their high. When they'd both somewhat caught their breath, Victor kissed him softly, his previous heat and desire much more tame now.

"Aw…I wanted you to scream…" Victor pouted, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face.

"If I did that, Yurio would've shouted at me through the floor to shut the hell up because he was sleeping and didn't need to hear any pervy things." Yuuri panted, smiling. "He might've even stomped a hole through the floor."

"That boy is quite disruptive. He needs to chill." Victor flopped down on the bed, looking truly exhausted now. But he still smiled deviously as he continued talking. "But I'm sure Otabek will get him to relax at some point. Are you feeling better?" The conversation turned back to the original topic that had them getting hot and heavy in the first place. Yuuri yawned, finally feeling sleepy again.

"I'm dirty…I need to shower…" But even as he said the words, he didn't have the energy to get up and wash.

"You'll just wake yourself up again. Stay in bed with me!~" Victor flopped over Yuuri before the other man could move, using his greater height to pin him down.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" The raven relented quickly pushing Victor off of his chest so he could breathe. The blonde got up and laid propped up by his arm on his side of the bed, but he wasn't close enough now, which made Yuuri sad. "Sleepy…" He mumbled, using one of his arms to pull at his lover's raised shoulder gently. Victor got the hint and scooted closer again, resting his head on Yuuri's chest, snuggling in close. "That was a great idea." Yuuri purred, tipping his head into Victor's, his breath blowing the silver blonde strands gently.

"I know it was." He could literally hear the bragging in the Russian's voice. The raven poked his fiancé's cheek once, just to keep his ego in check, the last thing he did before drifting back to sleep in the quiet hours of the morning.

A/N: And there you go! As always, let me know what you think! See you next time! :3


	4. Skate Four: Seeing Eye to Eye

A/N: ZareEraz here! Got another update for ya! Hooray! I hope y'all like this chapter as much as I liked writing it! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I have no idea if the schedule I wrote up for the boys would be accurate for four professional skaters on the same rink, but let's just run with it! I did do research though...so it should be pretty good...*bashful look*

Skate Four: Seeing Eye to Eye

Victor had taken it upon himself to figure out everyone's training schedule so that everyone got to practice with a coach and they could all spend time together in the evening and "bond" as he liked to put it. And this is basically how most days went:

6 a.m. - Everybody's asses were out of bed for a light breakfast and getting ready for the day (accompanied by the sweet sounds of Yurio cussing out anyone who disturbed or pissed him off in any way).

7 a.m. – Everybody arrived at the rink to warm up and do off-ice training and jumping, following their own workout schedules.

7:30 a.m. – Yurio and Yuuri both practice with their coaches Yakov and Victor and Otabek practices with his coach as well. Forty-five minutes to an hour are blocked out for a freestyle skate session (accompanied by the dulcet sounds of Yurio swearing up a storm to every little critique on something he does wrong).

8:30 a.m. – Yurio leaves the rink to attend his tutor lessons for five hours of study while Yuuri and Otabek continue to practice for another forty-five minutes to an hour after taking a break.

9:30 a.m. – Designated free period until two for Yuri and Otabek while Victor practices with Yakov and everybody finds a place to eat or takes a lunch break. Blocked time for college classes as well (at home or an institution).

2 p.m. – Reconvene at the rink for warm-up and another forty-five minute to an hour freestyle practice session for everyone who's not a coach (once again accompanied by the soothing tones of Yurio uttering profanities and Victor occasionally gets sick of it and smacks hit upside the head, resulting in a new reason to swear for Yurio).

3:30 p.m. – After a break, Yuuri and Yurio take ballet lessons from Lilia Baranovskaya for 1 to 2 hours (depending on how mean she is on any particular day). Otabek can use this time to do an off-ice work out or go home and study or hang out until dinner. Victor takes his second session of practice with Yakov and then choreographs and tweaks routines afterwards.

5 p.m. – Everyone meets at home and the rest of the evening is dedicated to food, homework, relaxing and some highly inappropriate things that Yurio, once again, cusses at before bedtime.

9 p.m. – Yurio's SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO SLEEP time.

And that's how pretty much every day went. Of course, there were days off or date nights or days that Lilia didn't teach class because of this reason or that, but mostly everything ran in the same circles. But sometimes…it was extremely hard to be around the same people all the time. And by people, Victor mostly meant Yurio. And so, every once in a while, Victor went out. Sometimes he went with Makkachin on a walk or to visit his favorite gardens in St. Petersburg, or out to the theater, but today, he was going out alone.

He left the rink after showering and getting dressed in a fresh pair of pants, his customary black shirt and throwing his tan trench coat over that, heading towards his favorite little liquor shop. He send Yuuri a text saying that he was going out for a few hours and his fiancé replied with his own text that he was going to go grocery shopping, so it worked out. Victor smiled to himself, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

"My Yuratchka is so responsible!~" He hummed, a cheerfully bounce in his step.

Even though it was well into spring, the air was still chilly and the Russian had an umbrella stashed in his practice bag in case St. Petersburg had one of its unexpected rain storms and the gray skies had been threatening that all day. But despite the gloomy weather, the city was noisy and lively, the residents reveling even if they had to stomp through slush or mud. Victor scanned through his brain to see if there were any interesting events going on…there was the Musical Spring event, but he wasn't much into going to that eclectic mess when he didn't have Yuuri to drag around for the fun, and there were plenty of street parties this time of year, but once again, they were more fun with other people.

"Maybe next time then." The silver-blonde shrugged to himself with a smile, and continued on his way, weaving in and out of pedestrian traffic, making his way to the liquor shop. It was little store with a dark wood exterior and gold lettering for the sign, but inside was a treasure trove of alcohol from all around the world, and being an international skater himself, Victor had come to enjoy the fact that he could taste the wines and beers from the counties he'd visited without leaving his beloved St. Petersburg. Wandering around the little displays, the Russian scrutinized and debated on how much he should buy and from which areas of the world. He ended up picking up a bottle of good Russian vodka, a few bottles of wine native to Italy, But he found the jewel of his little collection when he was walking up to the counter: a bottle of sweet potato (satsumaimo, if he remembered the Japanese word correctly) sōchū. The man smiled deviously to himself, devilishly happy that he'd found his favorite liquor from Japan, one that he'd picked up when living in Hatsetsu and added to his basket along with a bottle of nice saké and a fantastic German beer just for good measure.

After purchasing his alcohol, Victor wondered what he should do next with his free time, an as he was contemplating the idea, the sky finally decided to rain. A clap of thunder sounded and the blonde couldn't help but think about his Makkachin who would've been started under the bed at the sound and he giggled to himself. He was a good dog, but thunderstorms had his bolting for the bed and he'd hide under it until he felt calm enough to come out, and sometimes that would actually happen during a storm, once he got used to it. And speaking of getting under something, Victor had to juggle his shopping bag and duffel bag around to get to his umbrella before he got too soaked. The umbrella shielded him from most of the rain once he got it over his head, but the blonde wanted to get inside anyway and decided that he wanted a snack at the same time. And that meant he ended up in one of his favorite cafés near home.

A cute waitress led him to a little table in the corner of the bustling café, filled with people escaping the rain just as he was, and Victor shrugged off his coat and placed it on the back of his chair, smoothing ordering a coffee and a piece of ptichye moloko to stave off his hunger until he got home. The blonde didn't normally indulge in sweets too often because of his skater lifestyle, but every once in a while, he couldn't resist. Victor fished out an old, dog-earred novel from his duffle that he carried around to entertain himself during breaks and quite moments and got to reading, sipping on his coffee once with waitress came back and occasionally taking a bite of what was basically marshmallow cake drizzled in chocolate while he read. He was left in peace for a good ten minutes, the waitress only interrupting when his coffee was low. That is, until he heard a familiar laugh.

The Russian was unsure of when the pair had come into the café but all of a sudden he was acutely aware that Yurio and Otabek were sitting three tables down and on the opposite side of the room from him, apparently on a date because they'd both changed out of practice clothes and had put on nicer, casual wear (except for Yurio's customary hoodie). Victor immediately hid his face with his book, wishing that he had a newspaper instead to spy better – he could've poked eye holes into the thin paper and it would've covered up more of his body! – and peeked his eyes over the top of his novel to spy on the younger couple. They were talking and laughing together, both at ease with each other, especially Yurio. Victor only saw him get that soft, happy look when he was alone with Otabek (which was a nice change from his prickly attitude, but it would've been nice if he'd be happy around _him_ sometimes) and Otabek was smiling as well (which was something else that didn't happen a whole ton even when the Kazakh was in a pleasant mood). All in all, it was damn weird but super cute at the same time.

And Victor was glad that he got a chance to spy on them, because why not?

The Russian didn't know was the younger pair was talking about, but it had them laughing more than eating and it was so adorable that he just had to take a few pictures to gush to his Yuuri about later. And he ended up staying so long spying that to make his waitress feel better about letting him sit at the table for longer than was necessary when they were busy, he ordered a second piece of ptichye moloka to go, debating whether or not he was actually going to eat it later. But he was having too much fun to be too embarrassed (he wasn't embarrassed at all, actually) and giggled to himself as he watched his roommates act all cute and sweet with each other.

But things went downhill when Otabek reached out and discreetly tried to take Yurio's hand in his own. Russian society basically had a "don't ask, don't tell" policy when it can to same-sex couples and Victor had had to deal with those issues swimming around his mind with his own relationship with Yuuri and he had no doubt that Yurio was aware of it too, so that might've been a factor in the way he reacted, but Victor concluded that mostly it was just the way Yurio was handling his own emotions that got the better of him. The younger Russian turned beat red when Otabek started to take his hand and quickly retracted his hand, sputtering something along the lines of using the bathroom because that's where immediately headed after standing up and disappearing down into the back section of the café, leaving a stunned Otabek all by himself. Victor couldn't help but chuckle and feel sympathy for the man, having had to deal with the same sort of reactions from his Yuuri when they'd started dating (and in all honesty, it still happened sometimes, much to the amusement of the blonde). So, the Russian thought he'd be nice for once and give his fellow roommate a little pick-me-up talk.

"Hey!~" He called out, walking up to Otabek's table and patting the man on the shoulder. The Kazakh man's stunned expression turned into one of true surprise at seeing his roommate there in the same café. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Yeah, I guess." Otabek slowly looked behind Victor, probably looking to see if Yuuri had seen his humiliation.

"Yuuri's not with me, you're fine." Victor smiled, trying to put the man at ease. "I saw Yurio, that little punk. He's not very nice is he? Leaving you all alone!" Otabek just stared at the slive-haired man, apparently trying to figure out the best way to respond to the odd conversation, but Victor being Victor smoothed the way for him."It's kinda sad when they're really shy like that, isn't it, Otabek?" Victor winked knowingly and the Kazakh man nodded back solemnly, both of them seeing eye to eye.

"It'll get better, I promise." Victor said with a soft smile and then held up a flirtatious finger to his lips. "Don't tell Yuri that I was here. He'd kill me." The Russian chuckled, getting another nod. "I'll see you later, 'kay? I hope the rest goes well!"

"Thanks." Otabek replied. Victor smiled at him again, leaving the table with a light, comforting caress across the younger man's hand and paid his check and gathering up his things before Yurio came back, walking out into the rain, umbrella in hand.

When the blonde arrived at the apartment, he found that Makkachin had disheveled the living room and had tackled Yuuri into the bookcase when he got home, having been completely freaked out by the storm since Victor hadn't been there. Yurio's cat Dasha wasn't in the best of moods either, having had to deal with a frightened poodle and the thunderstorm to boot and had taken over the underbelly of Victor's and Yuuri's bed and hissing at anyone who came near her (which was probably why Makkachin wasn't under there like he usually would've been). Victor ended up giving Yuuri his second piece of ptichye moloka as an apology for the huge goose egg he'd received and he cleaned up the living room for good measure, promising his fiancé that he'd come home to make sure Makkachin was fine, or at least "safe" before disappearing for hours in a thunderstorm.

A/N: And there you go! Hope you enjoyed that chapter and remember to let me know what you think! See ya! :3


	5. Skate Five: You Are What You Eat

A/N: ZareEraz here! I've got another update for you, my lovely readers! I love these boys sooooo much and I love messing with them! :3 Enjoy this chapter!

Skate Five: You Are What You Eat

"I'm bored." Yuri complained, sliding so far down the couch that he was nearly falling off, his hoodie covering all most all of his face in that position. Dasha was sitting on his chest, licking her paws daintily as her person stroked her back and occasionally scratched her behind her ears.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Yuuri asked, a slight edge in his voice. He was sitting on the other couch, reading while Makkachin lay next to him, the poodle's head in the raven's lap.

"Wow, you're snappy today." The blonde rolled his eyes over to his roommate and glared at the Japanese man. Today was one of those days where Lilia wasn't having a class and so Yuri and Yuuri were home by themselves while Otabek when to take an exam for one of his college classes and Victor was still at practice and with a whole extra two hours or so to themselves, Yurio had become fidgety. And he had to spend time with the second most annoying person in the house (Victor was the first). Just because he was living with the guy didn't mean that Katsudon pissed him off less…it just meant that he'd gotten used to it. But when Yuuri fought back, that's when things got interesting.

"It's because I'm tired of hearing you complain so much. You've done nothing but bitch all day." Yuuri sighed and ran his hand through his hair, unintentionally combing it into his sexy skater hair. When he looked like that…Yurio almost found it attractive…almost. He was still a stupid katsudon! And it was this sort of behavior that reminded the teen that Yuuri had an alter ego lying under his dorky exterior, just like in his Eros program, but most of the time, Victor was the only one who could bring that side out. Except when Yuuri was irritated apparently.

"Then let's do something so I'll stop complaining!" The blonde grumbled again, sliding down the couch even more, displacing Dasha a little and getting her to meow once in irritation. She resettled, turning around and around a few times before laying back down, flicking her tail right in Yurios' face. The blonde batted his cat's tail away from him and went back to glaring at his skating rival.

"Have you done your homework?" The raven asked.

"Yes." The blonde grumbled back.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"No."

"Do you want to go practice again?"

"Hell no."

"Do you want to go out?"

"No."

"Do you want to stay in?"

"No."

"What the heck do you want?" Yuuri sighed again, getting nowhere with his mini interrogation and Yurio was beginning to wonder just how far he could push the man's buttons before he snapped.

"I thought you had an idea, since you're the one asking all the questions." Yurio smirked, goading the raven on. "But its looks like you're just stupid." And that's when Yuuri's book came flying at the blonde and the spine konked him right on the head, starting Dasha right off of his chest and making Yurio hiss in pain. He rubbed his head and turned to really glare at the man, but Yuuri was glaring back at him, his arms folded and his eyes were narrowed behind his dorky glasses. But his hair was still doing that sexy thing and so it made the look kinda intimidating.

"Bastard." Yurio hissed.

"Punk." Yuuri tsked back. And then before they could get into a real argument, the raven's stomach growled loudly, causing a snort of laughter to burst from Yurio's mouth, which in turn startled Makkachin whose head popped up comically, causing Yuuri to laugh at the poodle and the whole conflict dissolved from there.

"I guess the little piggy is hungry!" Yurio continued laughing, finding the whole thing funny.

"I guess I am!" Yuuri chuckled too, his good-natured temper back as he smiled.

"Fat ass!~" The blonde poked fun at the raven and he could see the instant that Yuuri got self-conscious, a bright blush sprouting on his cheeks, making his whole face red.

"I-I am not! I've been working out every day to keep my weight down!" And yet the man started looking at his stomach despite his words, as if his eyes could gauge just how much he weighed or lost.

"Whatever you say." Yurio waved his hand, still smiling evilly as he saw Katsudon get even more flustered by his non-committed response. "Let's eat. That sounds good."

"Okay!" Yuuri nodded, evidently happy that Yurio had picked something to do. Makkachin got demoted to the floor as the raven coaxed him off his lap and Yurio let his hood fall off of his head as he stood up and trotted to the kitchen. And that's where both of them stood for a minute, thinking in silence until Yuuri spoke up again.

"So…what do you want to eat?" He asked, clearly out of ideas after the last round of this game.

"I don't know! You're the one who's really hungry!" Yurio scoffed, his usual attitude returning after its short break. "I thought you'd have an idea of what to eat!"

"Well…I'd like katsudon…but…" Yuuri was blushing again and Yurio could figure out why for the life of him.

"Then let's eat katsudon." The blonde rolled his eyes and headed for the cabinet with the rice cooker.

"But I can't eat that!" The Japanese man was really blushing again, his hands flailing around in front of him like a dork.

"Why not?" Yurio growled, edging towards complaining again as he pulled the rice cooker out of the bottom cupboard next to the stove.

"B-because it's something that I eat only after I've won a competition or something like that! On special occasions! Victor will kill me if I break that rule…"

"Oh, right. You did mention that once before." Yurio sighed and set the cooker on the counter anyway. "Ug, but now it sounds good." He sighed, pissed that the mention of katsudon could be so tempting and so frustrating at the same time. _Damn that pig and his damn rule._ But Yurio wasn't going to be beaten that easily, not when katsudon was on the line. And that's when Yurio had a great idea.

"Okay…here's the plan…"

In the end, they decided to make two kinds of pirozhki – the traditional cabbage kind and the katsudon kind – to hide the pork from Victor if he came home while they were eating. Yuuri was in charge of breading and cooking the chicken and getting the rice cooking while Yuri made the dough and let it rise for an hour and then they got to work cooking the cabbage, egg and butter to fill the pirozhki. They rolled out the dough and cut it into inch thick pieces and then flattened those, placing spoonfuls of the cabbage mixture in the middle and then folding and pinching the dough shut before baking them for twenty minutes. The pair then got to work on the katsudon pirozhki. Well…tried is more like it in Yurio's case.

"Holy FUCK! How did Grandpa do this?!" Yurio swore as he tried to fold up the pork cutlet in the rice and pirozhki dough.

"You're rice is falling out." Yuuri pointed out, carefully folding and pinching his pirozhki dough shut to keep the katsudon ingredients inside.

"Shut the hell up and let me do it!" But Yurio's rice was falling out, causing the raven to chuckle at his attempts to fold his rice and egg over the pork without spilling it again.

He never really did succeed perfectly, and Yuuri ended up making most of the katsudon pirozhki by himself. But once they were all in the oven, everything was fine, pleasant even as they both sat at the counter, eyes trained on the oven and their much anticipated treat. The delicious smell of dinner floated around the room as the pirozhki baked, and Yurio could feel his mouth start to water. The oven almost didn't ding soon enough. By the end of the whole ordeal, they had two plates of pirozhki, separated out into their kinds and both skaters were about to dig in when their significant others decided that that was the moment that they wanted to walk in the door. Both Yuris glared at Victor and Otabek as the other Russian called a greeting and the Kazakh nodded his greeting.

"Whoa, what's with the hostility?" Victor was taken aback that both his Yuuri and Otabek's had the same pissed look on their faces. It was kinda scary. "Oh! You both made pirozhki for dinner! Great! I'm starving!" The silver-blonde man ignored the even more pissed off faces as he snagged a pirozhki off of one of the plates and took a bite, surprised and pleased by the fact that he must've been eating one of Yurio's grandfather's katsudon pirozhki and that's when he realized what the pair had done.

"Yuuuuuri…" He drew out the syllables of both men's names, his voice going low.

"Y-yes?" Yurio sighed grumpily as Katsudon stuttered, knowing that they both were in trouble now.

"Why are you eating katsudon?" Victor's threatening smile popped onto his face, creeping the hell out of the younger Russian and clearly scaring Yuuri stiff. "You haven't done anything special today." Victor grabbed the plate that had the rest of the katsudon pirozhki and held it hostage, as if he was going to eat them all without sharing.

"Shut the hell up, we were hungry! Give it back! You don't deserve Grandpa's pirozhki!" Yurio snapped back, trying to swipe the pirozhki out of the bastard's hands, but Victor was too quick and pulled his hand away. The smaller blonde jumped up and tried to get it back again, and Yuuri joined the fray too, hoping that he could save the pirozhki before Victor did something horrible to them. And Otabek just watched with interest, wondering what a Russian food with a Japanese filling tasted like. He wanted to find out, but another thought crossed his mind while he was looking at the half eaten pirozhki in Victor's hand, and he deftly plucked it and the plate out of the blonde's hand, putting the latter back on the counter.

"Hey guys, do me a favor." Otabek spoke up, surprising the trio currently fighting over pirozhki.

"Yeah?" They asked simultaneously.

"Victor, hug your Yuratchka and my Yuri, hold this." Otabek handed the half eaten katsudon pirozhki to his boyfriend and Victor threw his arms around Yuuri's shoulders, his arms crossing in front of the younger man's chest, his own back pressed against the raven's back. Otabek quickly pulled out Victor's phone from his coat pocket and the Kazakh snapped a picture of the pair with his Yuri's hand and the pirozhki poking out from the corner of his shot. He then tossed the older Russian's phone back to him, which Victor's caught effortlessly.

"Why'd you do that?" Yurio asked, confused as to what had just happened.

"I don't really like social networking, but put that on Instagram or something" Otabek said, a small smile on his face. The other three all looked at the phone and wondered what the heck was so important about the picture. They gave the Kazakh man a confused look. "It's your relationship." He pointed to Yuuri and Victor. And that's when it finally clicked.

"I get it!~ So cute!~" Victor's heart mouth came out and his eyes were practically shining. "See?! The Russian pirozhki dough hugs the yummy katsudon! My Yuuri katsudon!" And a hugging fest started as the older man tacked his fiancé once again, posting the picture to all his social media sites.

"That was cute." Yurio begrudgingly complimented his boyfriend, slight blush on his cheeks. And now he was determined to find a food that represented their relationship if it killed him. It was just a little thing but he wanted to do something like that with Otabek. It was so unfair that Katsudon and Victor got all the fluffy, boyfriend-y stuff!

"Now I just have to find one for us." Otabek replied, perfectly reading the blonde's mind. "It's not every day that you get to take pictures of your food like a mindless social addict while bragging about your relationship."

"And just like that…it's ruined." But even as he said it, Yurio was smiling. "I like it when you destroy things."

"Can I have a pirozhki now?"

"Why not?" Yurio shrugged, grabbing one of the plates and offering it to his boyfriend. "We'll eat them all if those two don't stopping messing around.

"You will not!" Victor looked personally offended, letting go of his Yuuri and rushing to grab the other plate before it disappeared into the other blonde's clutches as well.

"Hey! I'm the one who helped make them! Let me eat some!" Yuuri protested, clamoring after everyone.

"You'll get fat if you do!" Victor teased, poking the raven's stomach while still holding his plate out of reach.

"Not you too!" The raven whined, glaring at his fiancé.

"Well, you are what you eat, little piggy." Yurio scoffed, his smile devilish. But he tossed a pirozhki to Katsudon anyway, as thanks for reliving his boredom.

A/N: And there you go! See you all later! :3

P.S. It is cannon that Otabek doesn't like social networking (Yuri On Ice! Wiki) but he still has an Instagram account anyway.


	6. Skate Six: Underage Drinking

A/N: ZareEraz here! This chapter isn't really romantic or Valentines-y like I was hoping to do for the holiday, but its still steamy, so I was headed in the right direction. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think in the reviews section! Happy Reading! :3

Skate Six: Underage Drinking

The night was quiet…too quiet. Otabek looked up from his novel and listened to the quietness in the apartment and found the silence quite unnerving. There weren't any conspicuous noises coming from Yuuri and Victor's room (and those noises could be _very_ distracting) and he couldn't hear Yuri's sleeping noises or his loud music or hear the blonde downstairs watching a movie on the TV. Something was definitely wrong. Otabek stayed in bed for a few more minutes, listening and wondering, unable to tell if the soft clinks he thought he heard were real or not until something did happen.

"Oi, Beks." Yuri's voice whispered from the door, the younger boy peeked his hoodied head in to see if the man was awake. Otabek was glad that something was normal again.

"Yuri, what are you-" The Russian was in the room before he finished his sentence, a mischievous smile on his face. Kicking the door shut behind him, the younger man jumped on the bed carefully, his hoodie looking suspiciously full.

"Look what I got!" Yuri yanked whatever was in his jacket out into the open and proudly held up a bottle of what appeared to be vodka and a six pack of beer that he'd obviously stolen from Victor's and Yuuri's stash of alcohol.

"Yuri…that's…" Otabek didn't quite know why Yuri had decided to do this now, but the Russian rarely had innocent ideas.

"There are some benefits to living with two men over the age of 21." Yuri smiled, yanking two beers out of their plastic rings and shoved one into the Kazakh man's hands.

"Yuri…this isn't-" But Otabek was interrupted again as his boyfriend cracked open his can and downed, like, half of it in one shot. "…a good idea." The legal drinking age in Kazakhstan was 21, and even though he was in Russia, Otabek had just kinda settled on drinking when he was 21. But Yuri apparently didn't have a problem with it.

"Whoa that tastes weird but I like it." Yuri already had a bit of blush on his face, even if he wasn't tipsy yet but that didn't stop him from chugging the rest of his can and then reach for another. "Oi, Beks! Drink! I got some for you too!" The blonde looked kinda grumpy as he opened his second can and started drinking.

"But I'm underage." The Kazakh stated, using his last defense.

"No you're not. There's no legal drinking age in Russia." Yuri argued, taking another drink. "You have to 18 to buy it, though. So you're fine!" Sighing, Otabek couldn't find any other valid reason to say no. It's not that he didn't want to try and drink, Yuuri and Victor seemed to like doing it and when things got taken a little too far they could be extremely silly and stupid. In the simplest terms…it looked like a lot of fun.

And so he popped the tab on his can and started drinking too.

Yuri was right, beer did taste a little funny, but that was because he'd never had it before and that odd taste became somewhat normal the more he kept drinking. To the experienced drinker, the beer took a while to hit the Kazakh, but to Otabek, he was all of a sudden tipsy, and that was even before they got to the vodka.

"Riri…why did you grab vodka?" Otabek had to say the question slowly for it to make any sense in English because his buzz started to affect his speech. "That's really strong."

"I'm Russian! We'll be fine!" Yuri proudly proclaimed, working at the bottle's lid.

"What does that have to do with anything? You've never druken befo-drunken? Is that how you say it?" Otabek got stuck on grammar as Yuri finally popped the lid off, his blush getting deeper the more alcohol he drank.

"Who gives a shit?" He replied, taking a swig from the vodka bottle. "Ah! It's good but it doesn't reahly 'ave a flavor! Here!" He shoved the bottle into Otabek's hand, his accent thickening as he got drunk. The raven took the drink he was offered and had to agree with his Riri. Vodka didn't really have a distinct taste to it – it was mild and smooth and didn't, like, burn his throat like he thought it was going to. Like it was strong, but he didn't know how to describe it…but that didn't mean that he didn't Riri drink almost all of it. And that's when they collapsed on his bed with Otabek on his back and Yuri flopped on top of him, the blonde mouthing the raven's head while the Kazakh ran his fingers through the Russian teen's hair.

"Riri…that feels nice." He whispered, loving that Yuri was the one to take initiative and kissing him first. Usually it was the other way around.

"That's a stupid nickname…change it." The blonde ordered, glaring at the man while starting to kiss his jaw.

"Nah…I like it." Otabek's voice was still stoically even at this point, much more than Yuri's, and his hand slipped behind the Russian's head and caught his lips in a heated (if sloppy) kiss. Everything was warm and tingly as the pair kissed, and Otabek pulled his boyfriend flush against his body, Yuri's legs straddling his hips, their chests pressed together. Yuri was bolder with physical intimacy when he was drunk, as the raven was coming to find out, and he loved it. "It's cute…like you are." He panted out when they broke for air and that commented had Yuri blushing even deeper.

"S-s-sh -shut the fuck up!" He stammered, looking into Otabek's brown eyes with his gorgeous blue ones, his pupils dilated significantly.

"Sure." Came the short reply as the Kazakh capturing his lips again, licking and biting softly as Yuri's tongue started to play with him. They'd gotten this far before when they'd kissed, but it was thrill every time to Otabek because his Yuri was so reserved and shy most of the time, contrary to his public persona and normal temperament, but it was a nice change to get to this point quickly. So much so that Otabek was hardening already, feeling his Yuri on top of him, the younger man's desire almost as hard as his was. The raven growled, both hands traveling down his lover's body and grabbing his ass, forcing his hips down into his own pelvis and a gasp out of Yuri's mouth as they started to grind against each other.

"Ah! Beks!" Yuri moaned, his head tossing back as he felt Otabek's desire rub against his own.

The raven kept pushing their hips together until Yuri was thrusting against him on his own, letting the Kazakh's hands become occupied with tearing the blonde's hoodie and shirt off of his body, the alcohol making everything look warm and floaty. Yuri's torso was even more stunning bare than it was in his tight fitting skating costumes, the younger man's chest and abs sculpted by work outs and skating and refined by ballet practice. Even if Otabek didn't train in ballet, he could still appreciate its conditioning as he sat up to run his hands and lips all over his boyfriend's naked skin. Yuri was moaning now, his fingers tangling into Otabek's hair, tugging whenever he found a sensitive spot or kissed the blonde's nipples. It was amazing that such a beautiful monster was his, sitting on his lap, kissing his hair, his fingers running down across muscled shoulders and clamping there as he continued to buck and rub his sensual hips. Otabek didn't even realize that his shirt had somehow disappeared and Yuri's arms were wrapping around his back, his nails digging into the raven's exposed skin, the Russian's head resting on his shoulder as their frantic pace got even fast.

It was too much, too much to handle for too long. They'd never gotten this far and Otabek knew he was going to cum before he even got to do the things that he dreamed about doing with Yuri, but even in his alcohol hazed brain, he knew that he wanted Yuri to cum too. Thankfully, his Yuri was as turned on as he was and said so, making things easier.

"I'm gonna-!" Yuri gasped out, sending a flush of warmth and pleasure down Otabek's spine.

"Yeah…me too." He panted, his voice having lost its evenness long ago.

"God, that's hot." Yuri moaned, They kissed again, their mouths hot and tasting of liquor, both desperate as they fell over the edge together. Pleasure flood Otabek's body as Yuri cried out, finding his orgasm just moments after the Kazakh, their crotches feeling very wet against each other as they rode out their climaxes. They flopped down on the bed, completely exhausted, tipsy and content to lay in each other's arms, neither of them recovering quickly as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What are you two doing up here this late-oh my god!" Victor's loud voice broke the mood as Otabek's door was opened and the older Russian saw what was going on. Otabek could only imagine what he was seeing: two half naked men drunk out of their teen minds with hands all over each other, empty cans and an empty bottle strewn across the floor. Just thinking about it again had the raven's face flushing bright red again. And Yuuri was behind the older Russian too, making it worse, a furious blush on his face as well. "You little shits are in so much trouble!"

Unfortunately after that, the drinking/foreplay session was broken up and Otabek and Yuri were told to "go take cold showers and to do stuff like that when they weren't drunk until they were old enough to buy their _own_ alcohol" and were "grounded" for a week for stealing _Victor's_ liquor (the older Russian sounded mostly upset that they'd drunk his alcohol rather than being mad that they were drinking in the first place) and that involved Victor sitting on their couch on the balcony until they both fell asleep (and he made sure that they weren't faking it). And, Victor put a lock on the liquor cabinet, much to Yuri's dismay. But much to Victor's dismay, Yuri eventually learned how to pick locks. And so did Otabek for that matter, much to Victor's ever-increasing dismay.

A/N: And that's all folks! I did learn something new today and that was that Russian doesn't have a legal drinking age for minors. If they have legal access to alcohol, they can drink it (i.e. parent's liquor cabinet) but it is illegal to sell alcohol to anyone under 18. Kazakhstan has the same age limit as America, 21 being the legal age for drinking and purchasing alcohol.

See you all next time!


End file.
